Tu historia, mi sueño
by Loka-Bones
Summary: Reflexiones de Booth acerca de la realidad alternativa del final de temporada. Han pasado años desde aquello y aun no ha podido olvidarlo. Te miro y aun recuerdo ese sueño, esa conexión que tuvimos. Te miró y no puedo evitar recordar tus palabras.


**Una historia que rondaba mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Esta situado varios años tras el final de temporada. Espero que os guste, al final me salió un poco diferente de lo que esperaba pero aún asi.**

**-------**

**Tú historia, mi sueño**

Te miro y aun recuerdo ese sueño, esa conexión que tuvimos. Te miró y no puedo evitar recordar tus palabras. ¿Que fue lo que realmente ocurrió? Tú no quisiste hablar de ello, pero yo no he podido parar de pensar. Hace ya tiempo desde aquello, pero es algo que ha quedado grabado en mi memoria

Para mí, fue tan real, fue real. Te escuché, escuché tu historia y todo surgió. Fue como una película, pero yo estaba metido en el personaje, sentía lo mismo, era algo extraño para mi, no era yo, pero a la vez lo era, y tu no eras la misma, pero si. No sé si fue tu historia, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero en ese instante ya estábamos juntos, como lo estamos ahora. No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes, no se porque no me di cuenta. Tú esquivaste el tema y yo no insistí. Pasaron años hasta que nos dimos cuenta. Pero desde que desperté, nada fue lo mismo.

El hecho de abrir los ojos, y no verte en tu despacho, no tenerte encima mía, me descolocó ¿Volvías a ser Huesos? ¿O seguías siendo mi mujer? Mi mente me traicionó, hasta que vi en tus ojos la desesperación, y el alivio. Cuando pregunté quién eras, cuando formulé esa pregunta, solo basto un segundo para ver en tu rostro quién eras en realidad, y en parte me entristeció.

Sonreís, y la acaricias, mientras yo sigo inmerso en mis pensamientos. ¿De verdad creerías que podría olvidarlo? Lo que ocurrió no podrá borrarse de mi memoria. Intenté sacar tantas veces el tema, pero cada vez que lo hacia me daba cuenta de que no estabas preparada, de que no lo estábamos ninguno de los dos. Sufrí por no obtener respuestas, la duda me corrompía. Me preguntaba si alguna vez tendríamos un futuro así, cómo en tu historia, como en mi sueño y ahora me doy cuenta de que sí. Que extraño es recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos, ninguno de los dos sabíamos muy bien porque accedimos a trabajar juntos, yo trabajaba en solitario, tu también, pero nos necesitábamos. Todo era discusiones sobre la forma de actuar, de trabajar… ¡Cómo hemos cambiado! Ahora confiamos el uno en el otro con una fe ciega. Puede que te amara desde un principio, pero nunca quise reconocerlo

**- ¡Booth!**

Entonces, con tu dulce voz, me sacas de mis pensamientos. Estamos otra vez en tu despacho, pero esta vez en tu sofá, revisando el último informe. Te miró y entonces alegras aun más tu cara

**- ¡Me ha dado una patada!-** exclamas mientras coges mi mano para que sienta lo mismo que acabas de sentir. A continuación, ella repite su acción y entonces lo siento, siento a través de mi mujer la patada de mi hija. Hace que por momentos me olvidé de tu historia, de mi sueño y que simplemente sienta, perciba…

**- ¡Es increíble!-** te digo mientras empiezo a reír de felicidad, apenas tiene 5 meses y ya golpea con fuerza, será una luchadora cómo su madre. Verte así de feliz me llena de plenitud, juntos formamos una familia, como tú siempre quisiste. Entonces recuerdo cuando me diste la noticia, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, fue aquí mismo, en este despacho y no se aleja de tu historia, de mi sueño. Por eso necesito preguntártelo otra vez, hace meses que no lo hago, pero necesito hacerlo

**- Temperance**- tu rostro se apaga, sabes que solo pronuncio tu nombre cuando algo va mal, y entonces me miras expectante esperando mi pregunta- **¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió cuando estuve en coma? Tu escribiste esa historia ¿Verdad?**

**- Seeley-** me dices, te cuesta contestarme- **¿Por qué sigues pensando en ello?**

"¿Por qué?" me dices, ¿Acaso tú no le das la importancia que le doy yo, o es una forma de esquivar mi pregunta, de no abrirte a la verdad?

- **Me preguntas "¿Por qué?" Porque han pasado años desde aquello, y no he podido olvidarlo. Porque necesito respuestas. Porque nunca has querido hablar de ello. Porque estamos esperando una hija y es lo único que quiero que me preocupe. Por eso y porque…**

No puedo continuar, tus dedos sobre mis labios me lo impiden, tú me conoces y no necesitas escuchar más para saber lo que me ocurre

**- Si, yo escribí esa historia**- dices rotundamente, mientras poco a poco abres tu corazón- **La eliminé, aún…aún no estaba preparada**

Pero debe de haber más, no puedes haberme esquivado tantas veces solo por eso

**- No quiero recordar, no quiero revivir todo aquello, tu tumor, el coma…la escribí para asegurarme de que cumplirías tu promesa, de que nunca me abandonarías, y por momentos creí que me fallarías**- me miras buscando saber si me siento satisfecho, pero sabes que no es así- **Te esquivé porque reconocerlo supondría aceptar que te amaba, supondría acepar que era una declaración y eso cambiaria las cosas, creía que aceptar que estaba enamorada de ti, lo estropearía todo lo que había entre nosotros y eso sería algo que no me perdonaría. Sufrí por ti**

**-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?**

Ríes como si de una estúpida pregunta se tratara

**- No lo sé, supongo que lo enterré, que me di cuenta de que podía hacerse realidad, y prefería la vida real a una historia. Perdóname**- exclamas cuando dejas escapar una lágrima

Te beso dulcemente en los labios para perdonarte y entonces me riñes

**- Odio que hagas esto, odio que me veas tan vulnerable**

Sonrió pícaramente

**- Debes dejar de preocuparte por aquello, fue precioso lo que ocurrió, pero tal vez nunca sepamos que pasó exactamente. Ahora yo soy real, ya no hay confusión, tu mujer y tu Huesos son una, tu hija es real y eso es lo que importa**

Creo que no hay nada más, me has dicho la verdad, y no me has aclarado nada

- **Pero es hermoso, eso significa que me dejaste entrar en tu corazón**

**- Y por eso era malo, dejé un hueco de mi corazón para ti hace muchísimo tiempo. Después de lo de mis padres, de Russ… me cerré en banda, no podía sufrir más y entonces llegaste tú, yo era feliz como estaba, y llegaste para cambiarlo todo, para cambiarme. Surgieron la dudas, las preguntas, las inquietudes…poco a poco me descubrías un nuevo mundo, el mundo real, el mundo al que me negué a entrar**

Noto que te cuesta hablar, que te cuesta revivir los sentimientos y que lo hagas por mi me hace sentirme aun más afortunado

**- Tal vez no quise hablar de ello por miedo. Supondría enfrentarme al hecho de que puede que llegue un día en el que tú no estés, y eso me partiría el alma. Tu estas aquí dentro**- dices mientras coges mi mano para que sienta tu corazón- **Mi historia, tu sueño, estaba cargado de referencias a toda nuestra vida juntos. Tú permitiste que volviera la verdadera Temperance, aquella que se perdió con 15 años. Hablar contigo de ello me era muy difícil**

Te acercas y me besas apasionadamente, como si quisieras compensarme, no quieres que me preocupe más, quieres que aproveche el momento, y que disfrute, y tienes razón, tú eres real, nuestra hija es real, y es lo que importa

**- Te quiero, Seeley Booth, no lo olvides nunca**

**- Yo también te quiero**

Vuelves a emocionarte, ella te vuelve a dar una patada, como si hubiera percibido lo que había ocurrido

**- Hoy está peleona**- te digo

**- Parece como si quisiera llamar la atención**

**- ¿Tu crees?-** de repente sonrió- **¿No se supone que la racional eres tu, y el que especula soy yo?**

**- ¿Sabes? Se pega todo menos la hermosura**

**- Pues que pena, porque con lo guapa que eres…**

**- Tú también tienes una buena estructura, así que no te quejes**

**- ¿A quién crees que se parecerá nuestra hija? Espero que a m**í- te diga riéndome intentando hacerte de rabiar

**- Técnicamente, es el entorno el que crea las aptitudes del bebé…**

**- No te extrañes, a veces tu madre habla un poco raro-** le digo a nuestra hija mientras me apoyo en tu creciente tripa para interrumpirte

Me das un toque en la espalda para que me calle. Permanecemos toda la tarde así, picándonos mutuamente, haciéndonos rabiar, riéndonos, como si esa conversación no hubiera pasado. Es uno de los más graciosos informes que hemos hecho. Siempre con profesionalidad, condición que tu misma estableciste para que seguir juntos como compañeros y siempre he cumplido mi promesa

Me dices que no hablaste de ello, por el miedo a perderme. A mí también me ocurre, no me imagino una vida sin ti, no podría. Hablas de que yo te he hecho abrirte al mundo real, pero tú también me has cambiado a mí. Te portaste estupendamente con lo de mi padre, me comprendiste y me ayudaste a superarlo. Me has demostrado que las cosas no son cómo parecen, que no hay que juzgar a la gente por simples apariencias. Me has inspirado a aprender más, a no conformarme, a luchar por lo que es mío. Juntos hemos educado a Parker, y ahora haremos lo mismo con nuestra hija. Formar una familia junto a ti, es el sueño de mi vida. Tú eres la cosa más maravillosa que me ha ocurrido en la vida

Tienes razón debo dejar atrás tu historia, mi sueño, debo aprovechar el presente. No debo olvidar lo que pasó, pero he dejarlo atrás. No quiero que sufras, quiero seguir adelante. Lo importante somos nosotros, esta vida que hemos creado juntos. Aun así te miró y aun recuerdo mi sueño, esa conexión que tuvimos. Te miró y no puedo evitar recordar tus palabras ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió?

------------

**Bueno si os ha gustado dejar algún comment ,please**


End file.
